Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 9/13/15 - 9/19/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. BABY LOONEY TUNES *9/14/15 - 9am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y *9/14/15 - 9:30am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *9/15/15 - 9am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *9/15/15 - 9:30am - Yolk's On You, The/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *9/16/15 - 9am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *9/16/15 - 9:30am - Melissa The Hero/My Bunny Lies Over The Ocean LOONEY TUNES *9/17/15 - 9am - Devil May Hare/Pest In The House, A/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit *9/18/15 - 9am - Shishkabugs/Slap Hoppy Mouse /Shot and Bothered/Last Hungry Cat /Hop, Look And Listen/Zip 'N Snort/Little Boy Boo LOONEY TUNES *9/13/15 - 10:25am - Hurdy Gurdy Hare *9/13/15 - 10:30am - Rabbit's Kin/Mouse Divided, A/Canary Row *9/13/15 - 2am - Banty Raids/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Rabbit's Kin/Tease For Two/Canary Row/Mouse Divided, A/Knighty Knight Bugs *9/14/15 - 12pm and 2am - Unexpected Pest/Who Scent You?/Sheep Ahoy/Wild Over You/Just Plane Beep/Dough For The Do Do/Beep Prepared *9/15/15 - 12pm and 2am - Spaced Out Bunny/Boobs In The Woods/Wet Hare/Jet Cage/Fish And Slips/Rabbit Seasoning/Daffy Flies North *9/16/15 - 12pm and 2am - Yolks On You/Hen House Henry/Odor of the Day/Often An Orphan/Fox Terror/Quack Shot/Corn on the Cop *9/17/15 - 12pm and 2am - War and Pieces/Fowl Weather/Birds Of A Father/Hip Hip Hurry/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Bell Hoppy/Honey's Money *9/18/15 - 12pm and 2am - Design for Leaving/You Were Never Duckier/Plop Goes the Weasel/Hare Brush/Hot Cross Bunny/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Duck! Rabbit, Duck! *9/19/15 - 10:15am - Steal Wool/Greedy For Tweety *9/19/15 - 10:30am - Lovelorn Leghorn/Kiss Me Cat/Bye, Bye Bluebeard *9/19/15 - 2am - Whoa, Be-Gone!/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Kiss Me Cat/Greedy For Tweety/Steal Wool/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lickety Splat THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *9/13/15 - 11am - Dear John *9/13/15 - 11:30am - Daffy Duck Esquire *9/13/15 - 4pm - Beauty School *9/13/15 - 4:30pm - Float *9/13/15 - 5am - Members Only *9/13/15 - 5:30am - Fish and Visitors *9/14/15 - 5am - Monster Talent *9/14/15 - 5:30am - Reunion *9/15/15 - 5am - Devil Dog *9/15/15 - 5:30am - Foghorn Leghorn Story *9/16/15 - 5am - Casa de Calma *9/16/15 - 5:30am - Eligible Bachelors *9/17/15 - 5am - Peel of Fortune *9/17/15 - 5:30am - Double Date *9/18/15 - 5am - Newspaper Thief *9/18/15 - 5:30am - To Bowl or Not to Bowl *9/19/15 - 11am - Spread Those Wings and Fly *9/19/15 - 11:30am - Black Widow *9/19/15 - 4pm - Shelf *9/19/15 - 4:30pm - Point, Laser Point *9/19/15 - 5am - Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *9/19/15 - 5:30am - That's My Baby THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *9/14/15 - 9am - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *9/14/15 - 9:30am - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *9/14/15 - 2pm - This Is The Kitty/Eye For An Aye Aye *9/14/15 - 2:30pm - BlackBoard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? *9/15/15 - 9am - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *9/15/15 - 9:30am - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *9/15/15 - 2pm - Dial V For Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *9/15/15 - 2:30pm - Tail End?, The/This Is The End *9/16/15 - 9am - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *9/16/15 - 9:30am - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *9/16/15 - 2pm - Chip Off The Old Castle, A *9/16/15 - 2:30pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *9/17/15 - 9am - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *9/17/15 - 9:30am - Casino Evil/Happy Birthday to You *9/17/15 - 2pm - Bull Running on Empty *9/17/15 - 2:30pm - Cat Who Knew Too Much *9/18/15 - 9am - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting *9/18/15 - 9:30am - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball *9/18/15 - 2pm - Outback Down Under *9/18/15 - 2:30pm - Something Fishy Around Here BABY LOONEY TUNES *9/13/15 - 8am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *9/13/15 - 8:30am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *9/14/15 - 8am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *9/14/15 - 8:30am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *9/15/15 - 8am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over The Ocean *9/15/15 - 8:30am - Tea & Basketball/Down By The Cage *9/16/15 - 8am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *9/16/15 - 8:30am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under The Fountain, The *9/17/15 - 8am - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *9/17/15 - 8:30am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *9/18/15 - 8am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *9/18/15 - 8:30am - New Cat In Town/Baby Bunny *9/19/15 - 8am - For Whom The Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *9/19/15 - 8:30am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker